The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A wire harness in a vehicle can be exposed to harsh environments. In order to protect the wire harness, the wire harness can be arranged within an enclosure. Such a wire harness enclosure may take the form of a tube, e.g., a convoluted tube, through which the wire harness passes. A typical convoluted tube includes an opening at each end through which the wire harness must be inserted, which is a difficult and cumbersome process.
In order to simplify the insertion of the wire harness, the convoluted tube may include an opening or “slit” that permits the wire harness to be inserted into the interior of the enclosure. Unfortunately, the slit also provides an opening for dirt, dust and/or other potentially harmful environmental articles to enter and possibly interfere with the wire harness. Furthermore, the wire harness may “poke through” the slit when the convoluted tube is installed in the vehicle, for example, during bending or other manipulation of the wire harness.
In order to protect the wire harness, a tape or other wrapping may be spirally wrapped around the wire harness enclosure after insertion of the wire harness. This wrapping adds extra cost and weight to the wire harness, and also increases the complexity of the installation process.
It would be beneficial to provide a wire harness enclosure that allows for the simple insertion of the wire harness, while also providing a substantially sealed enclosure without additional wrapping or tape.